newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyra
"I suppose this means we'll have to clean up someone else's mess. . . Again. . ." ''- Kyra, speaking about an upcoming mission. Kyra is a highly ranked Demon Hunter, a specialized group of bounty hunters that deal with eliminating creatures with bloodlines of Hellion deities-- demons. Kyra herself is often morally ambiguous, and has no qualms with causing collateral damage. However, her work as a Demon Hunter requires her to put civilians first. Creation and Conception Kyra was originally conceived in 2009, not too long after Xanthos. Originally named Zotukyra, she was a requested conceptual character by a friend of Wiki user Phirania. She was originally much more sassy and flirtatious, but has been redacted to become more fleshed out and more realistic. She was also a contender for being a partner in crime for Xanthos, but was opted out in favor of Pennatus. Over time, Kyra was forgotten until 2012 when Phirania and Wiki user Myrtenaster founded the idea for the Demon Hunters. Along with several other lost characters, Kyra was reborn and began to play a prominent role within the Phirania mythos. Personality Her personality is still being fleshed out, but so far, she has been described as being pessimistic and seemingly uncaring for the emotional turmoils of others. Underneath her cold facade is a swelling mass of emotion that she has trouble expressing. Like most Andesians, Kyra is somewhat socially inept, and much rather prefers letting her actions speak for her instead. However blunt she may be, she is physically strong and is well aware of it. Capabilities Abilities Enhanced Condition: Like all Andesians, Kyra possesses great physical strength despite her hollow bones. She is strong enough to lift large aircrafts and battleships and can physically destroy many of the toughest metals known to Anount. She is durable enough to withstand most powerful explosions, and can form shockwaves by clapping her hands together with enough force. Skilled Combatant: Like all Andesians, Kyra is born with a skill for battle, and has mastered nearly half a dozen forms of martial arts from different cultures with ease. Flight: As a Ventusian Andesian, Kyra is capable of spreading her bat-like wings to allow for flight that is fast enough to break Mach 1 (1,236 km/768 mph) with enough concentration. Powers Chaos Magic: Due to her training as a Demon Hunter, Kyra has begun to learn the arts of manipulating Chaos Magic, which she uses to confound Hellionspawn. She is still somewhat reliant on her spellbook, but has mastered many basic spells to utilize for combat and utility purposes. Currently, she relies on low-level Jinxes to trip up others. As a result, she is still very much a novice arcane mage. : Luck Steal: Using her Demon Hunter Mage sigil as a focus component, Kyra can steal luck from others, increasing their probability of misfortune. As a result, Kyra empowers herself with more fortune equal to the amount of fortune stolen. Visually, crimson runes in a circle pattern appear under both her and her opponent. : Mind Haze: Using her Demon Hunter Mage sigil as a focus component, Kyra can cloud the minds of others to throw an opponent into an unstoppable rage, induce temporary nauseau, and cause temporary memory blanks. : Unheal: Using her Demon Hunter Mage sigil as a focus component, Kyra can critically unheal all injuries an opponent has repaired over the past 24 hours. This is especially effective against Hellionspawn, which have a heightened healing factor. : Energy Field: A spell that does not require a focus, Kyra can expend amounts of chaos magic into a dome to defend against attacks. Can be shattered with enough force. : Haunting: Using her Demon Hunter Mage sigil as a focus component, Kyra can induce a haunting on others. This means that the spirits of beings that a target has killed are pulled back from rest to strike down the target. This spell may also haunt a target of their wrongdoings if they have not killed before. : Mystical Chaos Bind: A lesser version of the Chaos Bind utilized by Chaos Control, this spell allows Kyra to freeze the air around an enemy for 15 seconds, immobilizing them. Notable Weaknesses Spellcasting Time: Moreso because she is a novice mage, it generally takes Kyra some time to cast her spells. History '''The Othryan Forests - '''Kyra's normal life is interrupted by unusual and unprecedented circumstances. '''Vaesyr - '''Fleeing from Anount to Mobius, Kyra tried to hide out but was followed by her pursuers across several of Mobius' continents, but was rescued by a mysterious boy called Vaesyr. '''Life as a Demon Hunter - '''In the aftermath, Kyra turns to killing all sort of Hellionspawn, catching the eye of the Demon Hunters, who after tests on her background and skills, accept her membership. Trivia *Among the Demon Hunters, she is nicknamed as "the Queen of Ataxia." This is a reference to her chaos magic. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes